dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Ooza
'Planet Ooza' An alternate, ''fanmade''' version of the origin planet of the species which eventually evolved into Saiyans. "Planet Ooza" - pronounced "oh-zah" - is a large desert planet, with a very dense gravity - exactly fifty times more intense than Earth's - it is also much larger than Planet Vegeta (i.e. "Planet Plant") and is populated with giants. 'The People -- ''The "Oozajins" The Oozajins (ohz-ah-gin) are huge. Due to the intense gravity, as well as the many gigantic beasts that populate its surface, caves and underground oceans, the Oozajins have developed and evolved over many eons since their ancestors came into being. The average height for a male Oozajin is a staggering '''7 feet tall and the average height for females being 6 feet tall and above -- with anything less being considered a runt. 'Still a WIP -- so here's a majority of notes to cover what is still missing.' ''- Prudence is the smallest 'Oozajin' in known history.'' ''- Clans/Tribes, with one 'ultimate' ruler/king chieftain'' ''- Although they have access to technology, most prefer and only know their traditional tribal lifestyle. (Only a handful know how to work machinery, usually by tinkering with the handful of spacecraft that have since landed on the planet in the past - either abandoned or left due to the Oozajins killing the previous pilots/owners.)'' ''- King/Cheiftain roles are NOT determined by bloodline.'' ''- Chieftain is the strongest member of their clan.'' ''- King Chieftain is the strongest individual of all.'' ''- Rank and amount of respect (i.e. where they stand in the pecking order) is determined by one's physical strength VIA combat.'' ''- Oozajins ARE NOT users of Ki. All of their attacks are melee-based, as using Ki to gain an advantage in battle is heavilly frowned upon. Seen as a boost for weaklings who cannot rely on their own physical strength to stay standing. (The same goes for any transformations, i.e. SSJ, etc)'' ''- Weapon use is seldom to see, and even then, it is only ever by the weaker/weakest of tribe members, as it tends to be both mocked and scowled upon.'' ''- Oozajins are roughly 99.991% strength and 0.009% Ki.'' ''- No set number of members per clan'' ''- Some clans can be as small as an indevidual family group - often travellers of some sort.'' ''- Planet is small and rich in breathable gas ("oxygen") thus providing suitable enviroment for massive animals to grow and thrive (both predator and prey)'' ''- Planet gravity is x20 of Earth's (x2 Planet Vegeta) thus rendering the living beings on it considerably stronger.'' ''- Oozajins of Planet Ooza live up to 5~7 times longer than humans. (Due to rapid adaptation to high gravity, and as to invert the life-shortening effects of a high metabolism)'' ''- Largest known Oozajin male stood at 35 ft.'' ''- Largest known Oozajin female stood at 27 ft.'' ''- ALL battles are one-on-one, as fighting in pairs or groups is seen as cowardly and weak; if you cannot fight for your own self, you are not worth the time of day.'' ''- Oozajins have far more superior senses than Vegeta saiyans do; sight, taste, smell, sound and touch. The strongest of all their senses, is smell.'' ''- Oozajins who have found a mate, will often show their dedication and their 'ownership' over their partner in litering the other in plenty of bite wounds that leave semi-/permenant scars, but this is never a one-way street; what goes around, comes around. Lovers will, most of the time, be covered in the teeth marks of their chosen mate.'' ''- There is no "set" mating ritual on Planet Ooza. Although it is more often than others, that a male Oozajin will challenge the female he has his eyes set on to a one-on-one duel; should he win against her, he will have the right to take her as his female, should he lose, he will be VIOLENTLY rejected, and most likely mocked for his loss.'' ''- These fights CAN happen with reversed roles, (female challenging the male she seeks.)'' ''- Should a male have his sights set on a female who has one or numerous interested suitors, each one will have to battle, one at a time, until there is a victor, who earns the privilage of either fighting the female for himself, or should she be impressed with the performance, will mate with him happily. ((Same goes for reversed gender roles.))'' ''- Not ALL find a lifetime mate. Some are happy to simply perform the act to breed or relieve stress, then never see one another again.'' ''- The Oozajins that ended up inhabiting Planet Vegeta were outcast by their "cousin brethren" due to being physically inferior and focusing on their Ki. They have since evolved into what is known as the Saiyans.'' ''- Where the Pods originally came from is from either a single or various ET visitors that were either wiped out and/or driven away, leaving some technology behind.'' ''- The Oozajins that are the evolutionary ancestors to the Saiyans used this 'lost and found' technology to leave Planet Ooza and eventually wound up finding the Tuffle Planet and overtook it, thus creating the birth of Planet Vegeta.'' ''- The Oozajins that left their home passed on stories to the newer generations that their original home planet had been destroyed, thus erasing the memory of, and fully cutting ties with, Planet Ooza.'' ''- Blue deer are called Nerii.'' 9,125 hours per year 380.2083 days per year 54.315471429 weeks per year 12.4999852055943 months per year Category:Planets Category:Locations